winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 151/Script
Rex's Threat on Pixieville Scene: Pixieville Glossum: Pixiemoney, pixiemoney, come to Daddy! Driver #1: Look out! Driver #2: Watch where you're going! Driver #3: Hey, watch it! Driver #4: Are you crazy! *Glossum picks up a coin* Drivers: Look what you did! Pay attention old timer! You're a crazy man! Glossum: What in tarnation is going on? Isn't that Pixieville's magic barrier? Digit: Oh, no! One of the Technomagic Power Boxes has gone haywire! A crack in the energy flux of the barrier? Impossible! That's never happened before! Oh, no! The barrier's disappearing! Oh... Wasn't an external attack! It seems to be fading naturally! I've gotta warn Ninfea! *The barrier disappears* Scene: Tree of Life Ninfea: We'd better hurry, friends! The annual celebration of the Tree of Life is about to start! Oh, no! The MagicPops are losing their power! Digit? Has the magic barrier disappeared? It may be because the Tree of Life is too weak! I wish I knew what happened exactly! Chatta: Ninfea! What are we going to do? We're not safe without the magic barrier. We're not under attack now, but we could be soon! Ninfea: We have to do it carefully, Chatta! We don't want to cause a panic! Chatta: This is a News Bulletin from Radio Pixie! I'm at the Tree of Life and the situation is extremely dangerous. The MagicPops on the Tree of Life are losing their power, so is the magic barrier! And nobody seems to know why! But let's keep it between us for now! Scene: Molly Moo Tina: Here you are, gentlemen! Gnome #1: Did you hear? The magic barrier's disappeared! This is serious business! Chatta: It's more than serious! It's catastrophic! Pixievilles's in danger! Caramel: We have to stay calm, Chatta! Everyone's tense enough as it is! Don't be a fear monger! Martino: How about one of my cocktails to cheer you up? Caramel: We've got to do something or there'll be widespread panic in Pixieville! Scene: Pixie Plaza Gnomes: Taxi! Taxi! Taxi! Gnome #2: I saw it first! Gnome #3: No, I did! It's mine! Rollo: Wait! Don't go! This is the safest hotel in Pixieville! Scene: Station Gnome #4: C'mon, let's get a move on! Jolly: Wait! Wait for me! Oh, no! My fireworks! Scene: Elves' Place Floxy: This is no fun! Everybody's scared and we haven't even done anything! Rex: The magic barrier's gone! Now's the perfect time to take over Pixieville! Lenny: Yeah! But how are we gonna do it? Your plans always fail! Maxine: Ingrate! How dare you criticize Rex? Rex: This time we'll succeed! That barrier disappearing was the bonus we needed! My great-great-grandfather, Zenobi's Scepter! Buried for years, but now ours at last! We only have to reactivate it and Pixieville will be ours! Elves: Hurray for Rex! Hurray for Rex! Hurray for Rex, our leader! Rex: My friends, stick with me! Let's begin our reign of terror over Pixieville! Scene: Tree of Life Ninfea: Pixies, we must find out what happened to the Tree of Life, otherwise I won't be able to reactivate the magic barrier! Fixit: Well, we better hurry up, before it's too late! Rex: Sorry, kiddo, but... too late! Ninfea: Rex! You and the elves caused this, didn't you? Rex: This time you're wrong, Ninfea! But I'd like to take this opportunity to ask a little favor. Tell me the Pixie's secret of flying! Ninfea: Never! Ninfea & Narcissa: I'm not afraid of your gang of Elves! Get out or I'll make you regret the day you were born! Rex: I thought you'd say that! Well then, I guess I'll destroy Pixieville piece by piece, with my army! I command you, creatures of the dark, leave your dens and invade the city! Scene: Rainbow Lake Gnome #5: Oh dear, Galantus! Look! The magic barrier's disappeared! Cherie: Those people sure look upset about something! Nothing's gonna spoil my party though! Right, girls? Lockette: This is for you, Cherie. Cherie: You shouldn't have! I mean, I'm super glad you did, and thanks but you didn't have to! What is it? *A monster appears* Pam: Next time let me pick out the gift! Monster: Conquer the city! Conquer the city! Scene: Pixieville *Giant spiders appear* Livy: This is horrible! I've got to do something! Freddy: Hey, there's still a free Pixie flying around! Red Spider: You're right! Bet he'd make a tasty dinner! Ready! Freddy: Let's see him get outta one of your webs! Livy: Go home! Go back to where you belong! Freddy: Nothin' you can do! Pixieville belongs to us! *Flying pig monsters appear* Scene: Tree of Life Rex: Wild boar! Come to me! With the Command Scepter I can call upon to any evil creature I want! So, are you going to give me the secret or do I start destroying? Fixit: What should we do, Ninfea? The MagicPops are losing their power! Ninfea: We'll fight to defend Pixieville! We're not afraid! Scene: Molly Moo Spiders: Conquer the city! Chatta: You big beast, how dare you invade Caramel's shop? Get out right now or you'll be sorry! Red Spider: Way to go, Freddy! Peace and quiet, finally! Caramel: PopPixie power! Hmm? What's going on? Scene: Rainbow Lake Monster: Conquer the city! Cherie: I can't let that monster treat my yacht like that! Amore: No, Cherie! Don't do it! Cherie: You mean I shouldn't worry? Monster: What are you trying to do, Pixie? Scene: Molly Moo Spiders: Conquer the city! Martino: I can't! Webs are too strong! Lockette: What? What happened here? Martino: We were hit by giant spiders! The magic barrier's gone so we can be attacked from the outside! Lockette: From the depths of the lake too! We were just attacked by a monster there! Amore: I'll free you with my web-dissolving potion! Caramel: Thanks! Chatta: The barrier disappeared because the Tree of Life and the MagicPops are weakening! We've got to find out why and stop it! Let's go see Ninfea, she was preparing for the Tree of Life celebration! Caramel: It's okay! We'll go! But you've got to calm down! Understand? Scene: Pixieville Pixie #1: Help! The city's under attack! Scene: Tree of Life n Don't be so smug, Rex! We will defeat you in the end! r I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Ninfea! My army of elves and creatures will invade Pixieville and there'll be no escape for you! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)